weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens: Arcade
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: Arcade; ---- North America 1990 Europe 1992 Brazil 1992 Japan 27th May 1994 Plot ---- Aliens is an arcade game based on the horror movie of the same name. In the game the first player controls Ripley and the second player controls Corporal Hicks. The only difference between the two characters is the graphical design, since the weapons and abilities are the same for both. This is a different game from the 1987 Aliens developed by Square for the MSX. Gameplay ----- Gameplay is set in three areas that are linked and featured in the film, a journey in the APC links these areas, they are Hadley's Hope, Atmosphere Processor buildings and the USS Sulaco. Hadley's Hope is made up from the living quarters, laboratories and corridors while the atmosphere processor buildings include the factory installation, vents, corridors, lifts, gantries and landing pad and the Sulaco only includes the landing bay and airlock. During the first APC level a girl appears and a flying alien flies off with her in the second APC level she is there greeting you as you finish. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Gameplay modes ---- Single Player, Co-op. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- [[Aliens: Arcade Gallery|'Levels;']] Hadley's Hope North Lock Corridors Living Quarters Laboratories APC APC Factory Installation 1 Vents Lift Factory Installation Corridors Factory Installation 2 Lower Flooded Area Factory Installation Vents Hive APC APC Atmosphere Buildings Gantries Vents Stairs Corridors Hive Lower Flooded Area Gantries Hive Landing Pad Atmosphere Processor Gantries Landing Pad USS Sulaco Landing Bay Airlock Walkthrough ---- Location: Abandoned space settlement on LV426 Acheron: Scenario: Special marine task force has just landed: The nightmare is just about to begin.... again... Objective: Hunt down and destroy the ALIENS.... if you can keep yourself alive long enough... You arrive an Hadley's Hope in an APC, making your way through the installation and then towards the Refinery, another journey in the APC battling through xenomorphs to get to the Atmosphere Buildings. After killing the Queen in her Hive, a number of gantries link to the landing pad. Finally using the Dropship and making your way to the Sulaco, by killing the final Queen by blowing it out of the airlock you complete your mission. Bosses ---- Arachnoid Alien (Hadley's Hope) Spinner Alien (Factory) Multi-armed Alien (Factory) Multi-egged Alien (Atmosphere Buildings) Jumping Aliens (Atmosphere Buildings) Electric Aliens (Gantry) Queen (Hive) Multi-egged Alien (Landing Bay) Queen (Loading Bay) Weapons ---- Flamethrowers Smartguns Bombs Super bombs Equipment ---- Motion tracker Medi kits Aliens ---- Aliens Arachnoid aliens Royal Guard Chest Bursters Snake aliens Flying aliens Electric aliens Eggs Face huggers Flying face huggers Alien queen Praetorian Prison inmates Alien bosses Toxic waste Alien acid Vehicles ---- APC Powerloader Dropship Sulaco Publishers ---- Konami Corporation is a Japanese leading developer and publisher of numerous popular and strong-selling toys, trading cards, anime, tokusatsu, slot machines, arcade cabinets and video games. Konami is famous for games such as the Metal Gear series, Dance Dance Revolution series, Castlevania series, Contra series, Pro Evolution Soccer series, Yu-Gi-Oh! series, Silent Hill series, Gradius series, and Frogger series. Developers ---- Konami Corporation is a Japanese leading developer and publisher of numerous popular and strong-selling toys, trading cards, anime, tokusatsu, slot machines, arcade cabinets and video games. Konami is famous for games such as the Metal Gear series, Dance Dance Revolution series, Castlevania series, Contra series, Pro Evolution Soccer series, Yu-Gi-Oh! series, Silent Hill series, Gradius series, and Frogger series. Achievements ---- Prisoners released or saved. Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Aliens: Arcade Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Arcade Category:Aliens (games)